The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for a drawer or the like, in particular for mounting below the level of the bottom of the drawer. The assembly includes, for each side of the drawer, a supporting rail mounted on the side of the furniture body and a pull-out rail mounted on the side of the drawer, the pull-out rail at its rear and the supporting rail at its front being provided with respective slides, and the slides of the pull-out rails embracing the running flanges of the supporting rails, thus holding and preventing the drawer from tilting.